Paranormal Experience
These are stories from my childhood. Even at a young age I had an interest in the Paranormal (Which is what eventually led me to this site in the first place!) My drive to understand the "other world" was unevenly matched by my ability to handle the fear that came with it. Not all stories here are meant to be Pant-shittingly frightening, and some are, in fact, "Feel stories". I hope you enjoy regardless. Angels visit my mother. When I was born, my mother was very worried. She was a young mother, and had little experience with children (Being 18 at the time) and my father was not around. She would stay awake for days on end to make sure I did not stop breathing. Needless to say She may have been delirious, but I truly believe what happened next. My mother told me, that two bright lights came to here, Their forms could not be comprehended by her mind, she only saw them as two humanoid Lights. "Do not worry for your child" They said to her with voices that could not be compared to any sound heard by our ears, voices that made you feel love, and could make you feel you were safe. "He, like many children will be watched over, and protected. Lay your head to rest knowing that he will be safe, sleep knowing your child shall not befall any misery, or strife. Rest in the knowledge that you and your child shall be cared for" and just like that the two Lights faded, leaving their loving aura in the room, which to this day feels safe. After this my mother fell into a deep sleep that she desperately needed. When I was about 8 I went to a psychic fair. I had a reading done on me, and the lady's face lit up with surprise when she searched for my guardian. "You have a strong guardian, he has been with you all your life, protecting you, and keeping you from harms reach. You should be grateful!" Her words still echo through my head when I think about all the close calls with death I have had. I have fallen off of my horse, been kicked by her too. He have nearly fallen from tall trees, but been caught by a branch at the last minute, I have messed with things I should not have, and been electrocuted by broken circuit boards. Believe me or not, I still love to hear this story from my mother. My Grandfather tells me of his passing. When I was about 5, I lived out in Arizona. I had not seen my grandfather for nearly 2 years, and I missed him greatly. My grandfather was quite famous in his day, but declined his offer to work with a certain Walter Cronkite (Who was a family friend) to keep him family out of the news, and to protect us from the snooping that many families in showbiz get. Anyway, back on track. One night during the arid summer in the little 'ol trailer park I was living in at the time, my mother came into my room and read me to sleep like she normally did. After she had left the room (Thinking I had fallen asleep) I heard a voice right next to me ear. "Goodnight little Guy" I turned in an instant to find the source of the voice, but there was no one there. I brushed it off as imagination and cuddled up with my Fish pillow (A 5 foot Trout pillow) and fell asleep. I still remember the dream vividly. I was sitting in a chair surrounded by a white void. My grandfather sit across from me in his old rocking chair. "I'm leaving this world Maverick" He told me with a sigh. "Now I know you might be sad, and you may not understand why I'm leaving, but just know that I love you and your mother very much. I want you to tell her that I said goodbye before I left. Don't be sad you will see me again some day" and with that my grandfather stood up, kissed me on the forehead, and walked off into the void, opening a hidden door, he looked back one last time and waved goodbye. The next day my mother came into my room while I was playing with my toys. She was crying, when she said "Mav, I don't want you to be sad, but-" "I know, grandpa said goodbye, and told me not to be sad. He doesn't want you to be sad either. He said we would see him again, don't cry mommy." Those words are still strange to me, it was as if I was wiser at that time, than I am now. I feel like I understood what I said, and I still remember the innocence I had when I was young. My grandfather has not been in any of my dreams since then, and I visit my grandmother very often to talk about him. Spirits in the Halls When I was living with my grandmother, I noticed her house had a few "creepy parts." I remember I was sitting in the kitchen and a figure wearing a red dress stood in the doorway, just looking at me. I turned my head to see who it was, but the figure faded slowly away, waving all the while. About two months after that, I was walking into the basement of her house, and nothing seemed wrong. When I got to the washer and dryer a door in the hall I just passed Slammed. I was terrified, and was about to run upstairs, when I heard foot steps coming from the stairs leading up (I was alone in the house so I knew it was not my Grandmother) I panicked and curled in a ball behind the Dryer. Twenty minutes later, I came out and there were no more sounds, I ran upstairs, locked the basement door, and hid in my room for the rest of the day. I will add more when I have time. I have a lot more to share. Category:Ghosts Category:Reality